Inclusion of wireless communication systems within mobile vehicles provides an opportunity to communicate between the vehicle and various locations. For example, an operator of such a vehicle may subscribe to an in-vehicle messaging service that enables the subscriber to pull marketing information related to a marketing of various telematics services and telematics products from a marketing call center via a wireless connection. Currently, a subscriber must manually operate an in-vehicle telematics unit in order to pull marketing information related to a marketing of various telematics services and telematics products to the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the acquiring marketing information.